Once upon a Charmed time
by itachixoxo
Summary: A four part story in which the Charmed ones are eaching putting their little ones to sleep with a fairy tale. plz review if you read.
1. Maiden Piper

"Mom I want to hear a new story this time." A young Wyatt told Piper.

"I've read you all the stories in the book though." Piper said looking down to her son.

"I'll tell you one." Leo said sitting next to Piper. "Once upon a time there was a prince married to a princess from a country above his, but in his heart he loved another…

"_Piper, you shouldn't be seeing our lord he's married. If it was me I'd find someone else." Advised chamber maiden Phoebe._

"_You're one to talk, aren't you the one dating his older brother Cole? Besides I think Piper should go for it." Prue argued giving Piper support._

"_I don't know if Eldra finds out Prince Leo will be banished from the kingdom and I will be dealt an unspeakable wrath." said Piper the prince's personal maid._

"Personal maid?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, how else would my story work?" Leo asked clearing his throat. "Anyway…

"_That's what I'm saying if his parents fount out he was seeing you they'd chop off your head. I'm glad Cole renounced his crown for me." Phoebe smiled._

"_Do you always have to bring the conversation back to you?" Prue asked Phoebe coldly._

"_I'm just trying to cheer Piper up." _

"_Well stop because you're making it worse."_

"_Will both of you stop fighting?" Piper hissed at her bickering sisters._

"_Piper I need for you to tidy my quarters." said the most handsome man in the land, the prince._

"_Yes my lord." Piper answered before following him to his room._

"_Hear that Phebes, she's gonna tidy his quarters." Prue laughed._

"_More like mess it up with him." Phoebe laughed along with Prue._

"Should you really be telling Wyatt that?"

"If you don't like my story we don't you finish it?"

"Fine I will…

"_My lord thine quarters are clean." Piper said walking into the room._

"_Milady doust thou not truly know the reason why I've called thee here?" the prince asked the beautiful maid._

"_I do. Thou hast lied to bring us close my lord." Piper answered the prince._

"_Let my name pass through thy lips my fair love." The prince said moving closer to his one true love._

"_Leo thy house is watching everywhere we should not openly display our love." Piper told him backing away._

"_My house shan't be watching when I take thou far away to wed you."_

"_My sisters are everything to me. If I leave they shall never see me again. I worry Leo."_

"_I shall renounce my crown for you."_

"_I could never let you do that."_

"_I shall and I would do the same a thousand times for you."_

"_What of Eldra?"_

"_She has many other loves; she can go on without me."_

"_What of the other time when we tried to secretly wed? You were banished for what seemed like forever, I could not stand that again."_

"_I shall ask my mother and father if I can be with you. If they refuse I'll renounce my crown just as my brother before me for love."_

"_I am truly sorry lord but I must take my leave."_ _said the chocolate haired beauty leaving the room._

"Why are they talking like that?" Leo asked Piper trying to cover his laughter.

"What's wrong with the way they're talking?" Piper questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing." Leo sighed.

"Then I'll get back to the story."

"_Mother, Father I'm going to renounce my crown unless you let me marry my love." Leo told his parents._

"_What about the greater good of this country?" asked his father in a thundering voice._

"_What about my love?" Leo pleaded with his father._

"_I'm sorry Leo I am, but you are one of the chosen few who are born a prince." His told him as if that ended the conversation._

"_Let it be known from here and forthwith that I am Leo from the house of white light is renouncing his crown. I'm taking with me my love and her two sisters for she is dying without me." Leo declared handing his crown over to his father._

"_That's the second son to renounce his crown due to love." Said a baffled king as Leo walked away._

_Stopping Leo turned and said, "Maybe your grand design can be forever flawed with love involved."_

_From that day on the prince never asked for his crown back, but lived happily ever after with Piper and her sisters and he was even there to discover that Piper had another sister who was a princess named Paige._

"That put him to sleep." Piper said smiling.

"I love you Piper."

"I love you too Leo."


	2. Damsel Phoebe

"Mom, Wyatt told me that Aunt Piper told him one of the best stories in the world without reading it from a book." Phoebe's daughter told her as Phoebe tucked her in.

"Well you can tell Wyatt that your story was better than his." Phoebe smiled down at her daughter. "Once upon a time there lived a girl that was afraid of the dark…

"_Cole please the dark scares me." A woman cried as she was dragged into a dark dungeon in the center of the underworld._

"_Phoebe if I can't have your amulet no one will see it shine ever again, and if by chance you escape your light would have been down here for so long it will never shine as bright." Cole snarled throwing the girl with the shiniest amulet in the world into the dungeon._

"_You know, long ago I would've bathed you in my amulet's light but now it's not a thing I'd think of doing."_

"Mommy I don't like this story." Phoebe's daughter complained wiggling in her covers.

"Ladybug it'll get better soon."

_Phoebe had been in her dungeon for what seemed to be a lifetime filled with heartache when one day he appeared._

"_What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" a man asked appearing in a red light that was brighter than Phoebe's amulet had ever been._

"_Who are you?" Phoebe questioned the man adjusting her eyes from the red light and going back into the dark._

"_I am the man who was hired to save you." the handsome man answered our damsel in distress._

"_What, did they run out of rent-a-knights? No offense or anything but you're too weak to open Cole's dungeon." _

"_Just watch me work!" The man exclaimed pointing his ring toward the dungeon with nothing happening._

"_I think you need your sister for those wonder twin powers to work."_

"_They said nothing of sarcasm about being trapped in a locked dungeon."_

"_Who is 'they'?"_

"_The elders." The man answered. "I am Coop the mighty cupid."_

"_Maybe I'm supposed to be here, maybe love isn't for me."_

"Ladybug was right, this story is a downer." Coop smiled from the doorway.

"You're right; Piper's always was good at creating stories for why I snuck out."

"That's because you're missing an ingredient."

"What might that be?" Phoebe questioned her husband.

"Love…

_Eventually the two got out of the dungeon as you could probably tell was going to happen but that wasn't the important part. The important part is what they did after the escape._

"_Come use your ring to get us out of here." Phoebe urged the dashing cupid by her side._

"_I can't. It seems my ring has shorted out, we'll need to use your amulet to save us." The cupid with the god like smile explained._

"_Is this some sort of joke? Did the elders send the stupidest cupid they could?" Phoebe, who'd always looked as if she was glowing gold asked._

"_Which question do you want me to answer before we die?" Coop asked looking around at the demon nest they'd just walked into._

"_How do I make my amulet work again?"_

"_You need to use magic and a dash of love." Coop smiled to Phoebe and she closed her eyes and took them to a manor._

"_I'm home and my amulet is brighter than ever."_

"_What did you think of?" Coop questioned Phoebe waving his ring before her and brightening her amulet._

"_I thought of you." Phoebe smiled leaning towards Coop to kiss him but pinched him instead. "You said your ring was broken."_

"_You said the same thing about your amulet."_

"Good night Ladybug." Phoebe whispered to here daughter walking out and to her and Coop's room. "Good night, my dashing cupid."

"Good night Miss. Damsel in Distress."


End file.
